Black and White
by shadowstar-gzan
Summary: [MMPR] Adam's a romantic. Tommy's clueless. Aisha, Kimberly, Billy and Rocky just want their friends to be happy. Too bad things don't always work out the way you want them to. SLASHFEMSLASH TommyAdam AishaKim
1. Helpless Romantic

**Summery of Chapter: **Aisha, Adam and Rocky have a talk on the beach. Set after Ninja Encounter Part Three.**  
**

**A/N: **Wow. So, this is the first story I've posted here to in a very long time. However, I think this is as good a time as any to come back, right? Lessee... I'd like to thank my beta, Starrah (whymetoday on LJ), for putting up with me and actually betaing this for me. However, since she isn't all that familiar with PR, any character goofs are mine and mine alone. I'd love to hear what you all think of this (good or bad)! 

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers and its characters, as well as the various places and objects, all belong to Saban and Disney. No money is being made off of this; it was done purely for the entertainment value.

* * *

The afternoon was warm, the water was gentle and all three tired teens were grateful to be back on their own stretch of beach in the quiet 'burb of Stone Canyon. It wasn't often they went to a relatively large city like Angel Grove, even if their own home of L.A. was still larger. And while they'd learned quite a bit in Angel Grove, it was still good to be home. Back in their own stomping grounds, so to speak.

"So, what do you think?" Aisha finally asks, digging her toes into the wet sand, smiling when the water came up over her ankles before receding again back out in the ocean.

"What do we think of what?" Rocky answers Aisha's question with one of his own, almost too busy trying to beat Adam at a friendly game of Thumb War to really hear what she says.

"What do you think of our new friends in Angel Grove," she prompts back, turning slightly to glare at her lighter friend. The glare turns into giggles when her question promptly distracts Adam, causing him to lose and endure Rocky's brief bout of gloating.

"They're nice," Adam offers, glaring at nothing in particular, not proud of himself for losing, especially due to a distraction.

"Only nice?" Aisha teases, bumping shoulders with the black-wearing teen. While all three of them were best friends, and Adam and Rocky had been friends longer, she felt she was closer to Adam than Rocky, if only because she and Adam were the ones to get Rocky out of his tight spots. They were the brains and Rocky was the brawn.

"I thought Kimberly was really cute," Rocky comes in, finally sitting back down in his spot, getting tired of the gloating since neither of his friends was paying attention any longer.

"She was," Aisha agrees with a wide grin, white teeth reflecting the setting sun. "Though, Tommy was pretty hot. Huh, Adam?" she ribs, bumping shoulders with him again, grin getting wider still.

The teen sputters, his ears turning pink as he splashes a little water that comes into his reach at Aisha.

"So what if he was?" Adam grouses back, scowling at his suddenly howling friends.

The three of them had been best friends from the beginning of middle school. They'd become friends when Aisha and Rocky had inadvertently teamed up to get Adam away from some bullies. What had made it worse was that it hadn't been _Adam_ getting bullied, but another boy much smaller than him. After getting detention, bloody noses, and matching black eyes, Aisha had claimed the boys as hers, stating clearly (to them and the entirety of the school) that if anyone messed with her brothers, they were in for a world of hurt. Adam had fallen a little in love with Aisha then, and he'd done everything for her, anything she asked so long as it was in his scope of being able to do.

It hadn't ended very well. Or, maybe it had, since they were now closer than they'd ever been. But suffice to say, he'd trailed after her like a puppy. Even asked her out once. But that had all come to a startling end when Aisha began dating the quarterback of their middle school football team. It had been frightening when it hadn't been the jock that he'd been jealous of. Aisha was the first person he came out to, admitted that he may like guys as much as he liked girls. She'd shrugged, bumped hips with him and then started to set him up- with the same jock she'd been dating a month earlier. Rocky hadn't taken it as well, unsure of how to deal with his best friend who suddenly liked guys. But he eventually got over it- nothing major had changed, Aisha had pointed out after hitting Rocky upside the head. They'd just discovered something new in all three of them- Rocky was the straight one, Aisha preferred guys but was totally up to talking about girls and Adam... well, he couldn't care less. So long as the person was good-hearted, smart, and knew that his two friends (his family) came first.

"You are so easy, Adam," Rocky teases, putting the teen in question in a headlock and noogieing him until he found himself being flipped into the dirt and sat on by both Aisha and Adam. He protests loudly until they both got off of him, opting instead to use him as a backrest while they watched the rest of the sunset.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Aisha asks curiously. "I've _never_ seen you look at someone like that, Adam. I almost felt like I should leave the room," she tells her friend, laughing softly at the irony in her statement.

"It was nothing, honestly," Adam quickly comes back, sounding uncomfortable and not looking at the dark girl, still dressed in her dusty outfit from earlier that day. Thinking about it makes him rub his wrists where the skin had nearly rubbed raw from the cold, metal chains.

"It wasn't nothin', man. Even _I_ could tell," Rocky says from behind him, leaning up on one elbow so he'll have slightly less sand in his hair than he has now.

"Adam, if Mr. Dense could see it, you've got some serious explaining to do," the only female in their little group tells him, her voice warning against protests. When Adam doesn't answer, she turns more towards him, studying his distant-looking face. He looks almost pained, she realizes, feeling sorry for one of her dearest friends. "You really like him. Even though we've only known him for three days, you _really_ like him," she sums it up, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

She hadn't been lying earlier. He'd never looked at someone the way she'd seen him look at Tommy Oliver. It was strange, and if she didn't believe in such nonsense, she'd say it was almost love at first sight. She feels her stomach do a flip at her own thought; she didn't believe in such nonsense but Adam... God, poor Adam was a romantic. Through and through. He believed in silly things like love at first sight and happily ever after. And if his mind believed such things... what about his heart?

Sighing and knowing she was going to have a hell of a time getting him to get over the White Ranger, she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, getting a blink of confusion from both her friends. She mouths at Rocky the problem, careful not to let Adam hear or feel what she's telling Rocky. The young man in the red sleeveless shirt blinks at her, eyes narrowing as he tries to figure it out. It takes him a moment, but he eventually does. He sighs in exasperation, sitting up giving his friend his own sideways hug.

"Okay, now I'm worried about you two; what's up?" Adam asks, confused.

"Just making sure you know you're loved," Aisha tells him with a cheeky grin, leaning her head on his shoulder as the sun sinks behind the far horizon. Adam shakes his head, wrapping an arm around each of his friends, still confused, but grateful to have them both beside him.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summery of Chapter: **Kimberly and Adam have a talk after the triathalon. Set after Zedd Waves.

**A/N: **So, here's the second chapter! In case you're curious, I've planned this story around the episodes of mid to late season 2 up to a point. I would like to take a moment to thank Starrah for betaing this; she rocks my socks 8D I would also like to thank PurpleLeopard and welleg for the reviews on the first chapter. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognizable characters, places or objects. No money is being made.

* * *

Adam isn't quite sure how he got stuck with Kimberly. First, Aisha said something about needing to talk to Rocky about some assignment or other, then Tommy and Billy went off as well, presumably to get them all drinks. Still, it's an uncomfortable situation, especially being stuck with Kimberly like this. Even more uncomfortable was the fact that he was attracted to her boyfriend. 

Not that he was going to mention the fact, though.

"So, how have you guys been?" Kimberly finally asks, breaking the silence that's beginning to get uncomfortable.

Blinking, Adam has to take a moment to process her question before he smiles tiredly and shrugs.

"Okay, I guess," he answers out loud, knowing that it's what is expected of him. She frowns at him, though, peering at his face, as though trying to figure out something.

"You sure? You seemed kind of down when we first arrived earlier," she tells him, watching him closely. He can't keep himself from flinching; Aisha had let the information about the triathalon slip by accident during her weekly call with Kimberly. He'd been hoping against hope that the Pink Ranger would forget the information; after all, besides being a teenager, she was a full-time superhero. But no such luck- apparently, she didn't need any sort of event calendar to keep track of things.

"Er... don't worry about it; I was just thinking of something, is all," he tries to explain and it's true enough. What he'd been thinking of, she doesn't need to know, though.

"What sort of something?" she asks, peering at him again, eyes narrowed speculatively now, making him nervous. He can't stand it when Aisha gives him that look. He can already tell that if someone doesn't distract Kimberly now, he's going to cave and he's going to be in a heap of trouble.

He likes the Power Rangers; despite the fact that they've been a real inspiration for him in school and his martial arts, they're good people, too. Good friends. He doesn't want to ruin that by letting one of his most guarded secrets slip. And telling Kimberly that he was disappointed (though excited) that they'd shown up was opening that particular can of worms. He didn't know them well enough to know how well they'd take it, or if they'd not take it at all.

"Just... something that's been on my mind lately," he rushes, discreetly wiping sweaty palms on his shorts.

Kimberly looks thoughtful, cocking her head to the side and eyeing him. Finally, she snaps her fingers, as though she's just discovered the answer to everything and the universe at large. "It's about someone you like, isn't it?" she asks, sounding excited that she figured it out on her own. Adam knows his flinch is telling and he mentally curses his two best friends for leaving him to this.

"Sort of..." he trails off, shifting as much away from her as possible, looking around to see if any of the others were returning yet.

"So, why don't you tell her you like her?" Kimberly asks, grinning brightly at him, as though giving him relationship advice is her calling.

"Because he- er, I mean she-" He can't save his blunder and he can feel his entire body light in embarrassment. He wishes the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. Save him from the curious look he's now being given. Finally, he lets out a sigh. "Look, Kimberly, you're a good friend, but please don't tell anyone."

She gets a shrewd look in her eyes, as though she's thinking over previous encounters they've had. Then her eyes light up. "You like Billy."

He blinks and then groans. "No, Kimberly, please don't-"

"What's wrong with Billy? He's cute!" Kimberly quickly defends her friend.

"Billy's a good _friend_," he tells her, emphasizing the word 'friend' as much as he possibly can.

Her frown returns. "Well, if it's not Billy... and you don't know either Jason or Zack very well, that leaves..." She trails off, her mouth opening and closing a few times. Immediately, he shifts farther away from her and braces himself for a blow he knows should be coming. Should be, but never does. "Oh, Adam. I'm... I'm sorry," she tells him, meaning it, though she's blinking like she's still trying to take it all in.

"And now you get why I didn't want to talk about it. No offense, Kimberly, but..." he trails off, shrugging uncomfortably.

There's a hint of jealousy in her eyes, like she wants more than anything to lash out at him and claim her stake on their mutual interest. But more than that, there's pity and he doesn't like being pitied, because it usually means that he's going to be handed something unfairly, when he knows he should have worked for it. But then there's curiosity replacing both, and a shrewd look he likes even less than the pity.

"I wonder," she starts only to be cut off by all four of their other friends returning at the same time. Aisha takes one look at the almost guilty look on Adam's face and the shrewd look on Kimberly's face and takes her turn to look briefly guilty. Then she gives him a look that states that she knows exactly what happened while they were all gone and she gives Kimberly a look, silently telling the other girl they'd talk later.

"You wonder what?" Rocky asks curiously, looking between them, voicing the question the other three had on their minds.

"Nothing, don't worry about; just something random Adam and I were talking about," the Pink Ranger covers, grinning brightly. Too brightly.

Adam groans mentally and knows, just knows that this isn't going to end well. At all.


	3. Big Hart

**Summery: **Kimberly confronts Aisha with the knowledge she'd gathered from Adam. Aisha gets a surprise from her friend in the process. Set the night after chapter 2, post Zedd Waves.

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day. Cool, huh? Well, that and I'm really excited about this story and I want to share my excitement. So, here you go! A big, huge thanks to my wonderful beta, Starrah. You, my dear, rock! Please don't blame her for any problems with characterization, though; those are my goofs and mine alone. Also a huge, huge thanks to my reviewers: PurpleLeopard, welleg, Froggies Princess and Goma-Ryu. Thanks so much for letting me know what you thought of my story, guys; I greatly appreciate it ) Now, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that's recognizable. No money was made off of this.

* * *

Aisha was honestly expecting the phone call she got that night. And even then, maybe something from Adam, but not Kimberly.

"Hello?" she speaks into the phone as it's handed to her; she'd been doing homework in her room when her mother had called up the stairs to tell her a friend was on the phone for her.

"Hey, Aisha," Kimberly greets on the other end, surprising the dark girl. True, it was a pleasant surprise, but it was a surprise all the same.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" she asks, covering the mouthpiece briefly to shoo her mother away. The woman heads back into the kitchen where she'd been baking some cookies with a roll of her eyes.

"So, I talked to Adam today after the triathlon," her friend in Angel Grove says and already, Aisha has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about just what they talked about.

"Oh yeah? About what?" she asks back, trying to sound excited that everyone was becoming better friends. It would help a great deal with their transfer...

There's a long pause on the other end, and Aisha already knew what they'd talked about. The silence on the other end says it all.

"When were you going to mention that Adam is in love with my boyfriend?" The question is sudden, though it isn't snide. It's more curious than anything, and for that, Aisha is grateful.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Aisha says honestly, shrugging, even though Kimberly can't see it. "Adam's really sensitive about it. I don't even think he knows that he's in love with Tommy."

"When did it happen?"

"Probably about the time when you, Tommy and Billy helped rescue Mr. Anderson's son." The answer causes even more silence, this one of shock.

"Wow," Kimberly finally manages to say. "I know you said that Adam is a helpless romantic, but isn't that a bit much?"

Aisha cringes, more from the Pink Ranger's words than from the tone that her friend used.

"You don't know Adam as well as I do, Kim. It wasn't something that he planned, it was just something that... well, something that just happened," Aisha finally manages to say with a heavy sigh. "And trust me, he's beating himself up as it is. He knows how much you like Tommy and the other way around. Why do you think he looked so bummed to see you three today?"

"Poor Adam," Kimberly murmurs sadly, sounding very much like she wanted to hug the friend in question. There's another long silence, Aisha thinking of what else to say to Kimberly's words and finding nothing. But she doesn't have to worry- Kimberly had it covered. "So, what are we going to do about it? Tommy can be pretty dense," the last was said with a laugh.

Aisha blinks. "What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?" she asks, her voice squeaking a little as she speaks. "I thought-- Kim, Tommy's your boyfriend, don't you--" She's cut off by another laugh from Kimberly.

"I like Tommy, Aisha, but not nearly as much as Adam does. I think..." she trails off, sighing regretfully. "I think that Tommy and I would be better as friends, anyway," she finally manages, and Aisha thinks she falls a little in love with Kimberly. After all, Kimberly just did a huge thing. She really likes Tommy, and to give him up to someone else...

"You're awesome, Kim, you know that?" The other teen manages, smile and warmth clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I know. It's part of my charm," Kimberly comes back, sounding like she's preening under the compliment and making Aisha smile wider.

"So, just what are we going to do about the boys?" she asks, getting back to the topic that Kimberly just brought up.

"Well, this is what I was thinking..."

The two talked late into the night, setting things up and hoping against hope their plan would work.

All that was left was to discuss it with Rocky and Billy...


	4. Plan in Motion

**Summery: **Kimberly has a talk with Billy; Aisha has a talk with Rocky.

**A/N: **Sorry this is a day late! I got caught up in listening to the No Pink Spandex podcast yesterday and totally forgot D Either way, here it is. Once again, thanks to Starrah for betaing this. You are an awesome beta and an even better friend g Also thanks go out to my three reviewers: welleg, Froggies Princess and Goma-Ryu. ) I really appreciate the feedback, guys! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything that's recognizable. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

It was surprisingly hard for Kimberly to pull Billy aside. Besides the fact that the group was holding a big discussion of the fight against Beamcaster, they were also arguing about school and music. It didn't help that Rocky, Aisha and Adam were extremely uncomfortable with Jason, Trini and Zack.

But finally, in a lull in conversation, Kimberly manages it.

"Hey, Billy, can I talk to you for a minute?" the Pink Ranger asks, motioning with her head towards the entry way to the lounge area of the Youth Center.

The teen blinks behind his glasses a moment before nodding and standing, earning more than a few odd looks.

She pulls him out of sight of the others, peeking briefly around the corner to see if Aisha was doing her part. And indeed, she was, asking Tommy about the style of martial arts he studied before demanding that he and Adam see who's better. Both of them look completely bewildered as they take to the mats, doing as Aisha asked.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about, Kimberly?" Billy finally asks, confused, pulling her attention from the match on the mats.

She blinks a moment before taking a deep breath. "How well do you know Tommy?" she asks, trying not to wring her hands in her nervousness.

Billy blinks at her again, adjusting his glasses and squinting, looking as though he's trying to figure out just what she's getting at.

"As well as he's allowed me to know him. Why?"

Not the answer she'd been hoping for, but it would have to do. She'd ask Jason to do this, but the Red Ranger had been distracted lately. And with the Teen Summit coming up, she could understand why.

"Because, well..." She hesitates, suddenly even more nervous. What if the plan doesn't work? What if Billy says no to helping her and Aisha (and hopefully Rocky after Aisha talks to him)? What if it doesn't work? What if-- what if--

"Kimberly, are you alright? If you continue to breathe in such a manner, it is likely that the carbon dioxide levels in your system will decrease and your oxygen levels will increase, which is likely to cause loss of consciousness," he tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake.

His words break through the fog of mild panic that had descended on her brain. Of course, the fog of mild panic was quickly replaced by the fog of confusion.

"Huh?" she asks, staring at him, her mouth slightly open.

Billy rolls his eyes with a sigh. "You were beginning to hyperventilate," he explains gently, patting her shoulder once it appeared that she wasn't going to go into another panic attack.

Her cheeks warm in embarrassment and she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Aisha and I have this plan and we need some help. I'd totally ask Jason or Trini, but they're both really preoccupied with the Teen Summit. That, and Adam's more comfortable with you than the other three, so he's more likely not to suspect anything is up."

"What about Tommy? I would think that with as close as you two are..." He trails off at the look he's being given.

"He's part of the plan," she explains.

Billy frowns, trying to think of what she's trying to ask of him. If this were something about schoolwork, he'd have no problem. But as it is, he's completely lost on what she's trying to say.

"What exactly do you need my help for?" he asks slowly, blinking again.

"Aisha and I, well... we're, you see, trying to..." After a few false starts, she lets out a noise of annoyance. "Okay, look. We're trying to set Adam and Tommy up, but we need some serious help, or this just isn't going to work."

Billy is immediately alarmed by Kimberly's words; his first thought is that she and Aisha are under some kind of spell, and they're planning to hurt Adam and Tommy. But then he backtracks, and really thinks about her words. Something about Adam being more comfortable around him, rather than Jason or Trini. The question of how well he knows Tommy.

It just isn't adding up.

"What precisely do you mean by 'setting up Adam and Tommy'?" he asks slowly, still confused.

Kimberly stares at him a moment and then lets out another frustrated noise, glancing back into the arena where Adam and Tommy are currently trading moves while the others watch. Aisha catches her eye and gives her a thumbs up.

Given more confidence by Aisha's own, she returns her attention to Billy.

"As in, they'd go on dates, hold hands, maybe..." she hesitates, thinking about it for a moment. She has to shake herself before her mind wanders down a road that is dangerous to wander, especially right now. "You know, couple-type stuff," she rushes to finish the thought.

Billy shifts uncomfortably, now completely understanding what Kimberly meant. "Are you sure that's wise, Kimberly? I mean... how are you to know whether-"

Kimberly cuts him off. "I have it on first-hand authority that Adam is in love with Tommy. And I know Tommy is at least sort-of interested," she states with conviction, giving Billy a look that dares him to refute her.

Billy frowns but nods, unsure still as to how he's supposed to 'help'.

Kimberly's face lights up and she laughs excitedly, hugging him. "Thanks so much! You have no idea how much help you're going to be."

She looks and sounds so sure. Billy, on the other hand... not so much.

The rest of the day had gone surprisingly well. Surprisingly, because neither she, nor Kimberly, had been sure if Billy would go for helping them. Especially since he primarily had such a hands-off approach to dealing with his friends' relationships. Not to say that he didn't have some say in them, but he tried his best not to interfere as much as the girls were. But the Blue Ranger had pulled through for them, agreeing to help in any capacity that he could.

Now, for Rocky...

Like with Billy, it was slightly hard to just confront Rocky by himself. The three of them were always together, or as much as they possibly could be. It got on the nerves of anyone they dated. But she was hoping that Tommy, when he came around, would be different. Especially with as much time as he spent with the others with Kimberly at his side.

But eventually, Adam needed a moment to hide in the bathroom. Splash water on his face, he said, not able to look either of his friends in the eye.

They were open about almost all things, but this wasn't one of them.

Of course, neither of the other two had been fooled, though Aisha had felt rather sorry for him. Because it was either do what Adam was more than likely doing or come apart at the seams. And coming apart at the seams wasn't acceptable, by any stretch of the imagination.

"I actually wanted your help with something, Rocky," she quickly says as soon as Adam's out of earshot.

"Does this have something to do with what Kimberly wanted to talk to Billy about?" Rocky asks, sounding suspicious and wary. Not that she blames him, but it would be nice to not be doubted for once.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does," she shoots back with a 'harrumph' to emphasize her words. "You know, if you weren't being such a jerk, it'd be easier."

"What? I'm not being jerk; you're the one being all mysterious," Rocky laughs, barely dodging a pillow that had been tossed at his head.

"Laugh it up," she taunts in annoyance, making a sound to echo her mood. Then she takes a deep breath to calm herself. "You know Adam really likes Tommy, right?" she asks, double-checking the entry to the hallway just in case. There's a reason she was sitting in that particular corner of the couch.

Rocky's eyes narrows, a frown on his face. "Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing," he half-begs of her, looking like he's ready to get down on his knees and do the whole 'I am at your mercy; don't hurt my friend' spiel.

"C'mon, Rocky, don't be like that; Adam deserves to be happy, and Kim thinks this could really work out," she tells her friend, bumping shoulders with him, much in the way she did with Adam. Rocky looks disturbed for a moment before he registers her words. His face softens when he does and he sighs, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You really think...?" He doesn't quite finish the statement, sure that if he does, it won't happen.

The dark girl smiles in return, stretching it into a bright grin.

"Yup. And all we, me and Kim that is, need is your help," she states simply, sounding hopeful.

"Okay, fine, I'll help," Rocky grumbles, mentally groaning. It was the puppy-dog look, he tells himself, that got him. It gets him every time and there's nothing he can do about it. Not, of course, the hope that his best friend since kindergarten will finally get to be happy like he deserves.

Nor can he keep himself from being deafened by her squeal of delight. Oh, well; he didn't need that set of eardrums anyway.

Adam makes his appearance then, carrying a small tray of food, blinking when Aisha grinned at him a little too brightly.

"What did you let her do this time, Rocky?" he asks teasingly as he sets it down on the coffee table.

"You don't want to know, man," the other teen mutters, grabbing a cookie and taking a vicious bite out of it. "You really don't want to know."


	5. Stubborn Second Thoughts

**Summery: ** After all the talking is done, it's time to start setting things in motion. But Billy's having second thoughts.

**A/N: **So this is, so far, the shortest chapter I've written. I was having some troubles, too, with Billy's character so I wanted to do this chapter (and the next) to see if I could maybe find a way to capture his character more accurately. Not quite sure if I did or not; input on that would be greatly appreciated! Special thanks go to, once again, Starrah for betaing this chapter for me ) I would also like to thank welleg and Goma-Ryu for reviewing the previous chapter. Enjoy this one, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

Finally the four of them could talk. Without a chance of being overheard, of being discovered, or of being sidetracked by other things.

"Hey, guys," Aisha greets for herself and Rocky, a thrill of excitement shooting through her as they approach the other four .

"Hey!" Kimberly greets back, brightly, glancing over her shoulder to where Adam and Tommy are helping with some decorations. There's a blonde girl helping them, flirting every once in a while with the young Korean teen, and he looks distinctly uncomfortable. Sensing his friend is uncomfortable, Tommy gently directs the blonde away, earning a word of thanks.

The other four watches all of this, the girls grinning to themselves as they watch the beginnings of their handiwork unfold.

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea," Billy suddenly speaks up, sounding uncomfortable. The other three turn to him, Rocky seeming to silently agree with him, even though he's also siding with the scheming girls.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asks, glancing back over her shoulder, watching as the guys got back to work again, talking softly about something or other.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be playing with someone's feelings like this," he tells her, speaking more bluntly than she can remember ever hearing him. She turns her full attention to him.

"If we don't, Adam will be unhappy. And he's a good friend, so he deserves to be happy. Tommy, too, for that matter; I think they'd be good for each other," Kimberly defends, frowning at her other friend.

"But that doesn't negate the fact that we're messing with a seriously volatile situation that could very well explode in our faces," he points out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was obvious he didn't like being in a disagreement with one of his dearest friends. Neither did Kimberly, but she had to defend what they were doing.

"Billy..." she sighs as she speaks, shaking her head sadly. "It's hard to explain what we're doing as right; one or more people could get seriously hurt from this, true. But just think, if this works, most everyone will be happier than they were before."

Billy still looks uncomfortable, though.

"I know you mean well, but messing with things isn't always a good idea," he reiterates his earlier statement, earning a small cringe from the two girls.

"Well, this time it is," Aisha finally comes in, her voice full of conviction. "Worse comes to worse, it won't turn out the way it was supposed to and they'll end up with a better friendship. Either way, it's a win-win situation," she continues, glaring a little at Billy, daring him to contradict her words.

He frowns, but doesn't say anything; he can see the merit in Aisha's words and Kimberly's ideas, but he's still not so sure this is such a good idea, especially with two of his friends' happiness on the line.

"Look, just watch them during the summit. If you still don't believe us, then we'll... think of something," Kimberly tells him, sounding slightly disappointed.

The four drop the subject, for now, and split up to help fix up the Youth Center. The girls only hope that Billy will eventually come around.


	6. Admitting Defeat

**Summery of Chapter: **Billy has seen the light- er, has seen the right way of things. After a talk with Kimberly and Aisha, he agrees to be of what help he can. Set after Monster of Global Proportions.

**A/N:** So I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry that this chapter is 3 months late. Life has really kind of sucked lately, and any free time I've had has been spent studying the Driver's Manual trying to get myself ready to actually start driving! Hopefully you all enjoy the next five chapters (which I'm putting up all at once). I want to thank welleg, Froggies Princess, Rivulet027, moonlite-n-roses, and Goma-Ryu for the wonderful reviews; I know I didn't answer them like I should have (or maybe I did... I can't remember; sorry xD) but I greatly appreciate it, everyone! One last thanks goes out to the best beta in the world, Starrah, who has been a tremendous help, not only in wading through my spelling and grammar mistakes, but also in just being such a good friend when I really needed it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

He had to admit that he'd been wrong, which didn't often happen, but when it did... He actually didn't mind so much that he'd been wrong this time, to be honest. 

If he hadn't been told what to look for or how to look for it, he may have never noticed. It was subtle, and it took you actually having to look for it to see it, but it had been there.

Tommy and Adam were definitely into each other. And Aisha had been even more right- if the whole thing didn't work out the way they were hoping, at least it would make them better friends with each other. Which was something, at least.

After the teens from the other countries had left, he approached the girls where they were chatting with the two boys.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, smiling a little when the four laughing teens turned to him as he sat down between Aisha and Kimberly.

"Hey, Billy," the girl in pink greeted, eyeing him slightly. She could tell something was different about his demeanor. Something different about the way he had approached the table, and the way he looked like he was seeing through a finally opened pair of eyes. "So, how did things with the Summit go?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Pretty good; while I'm sure that being attacked by Zedd hadn't exactly been high on their to-do lists, they decided that it was best just to go with the flow," he told them, hoping that Kimberly or Aisha caught on to what he was really saying.

"'Go with the flow', Billy?" Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that, man."

"It's a saying I learned from Tamara," he explains with a shrug, feeling his face warm under the knowing look he's being given, both from the girls and the other two boys sitting at their table.

Finally, Kimberly seems to get it, her face lighting up.

"So, like, if you were watching a relationship that was just beginning to form, you'd just wait and see how it took shape?" she comments, studiously not looking at the two not 'in the know'.

"Something like that," Billy admits, nodding a little. Aisha grins at him, nudging him.

"Like your relationship with Tamara?" the dark girl teases, wiggling her eyebrows a little.

The four that had been at the table before Billy all laugh when the smart teen blushes brightly.

Suddenly, Adam looks down at his watch, blinking in surprise before a small look of panic crosses his face.

"Crap! I forgot I had to meet with the school counselor; I gotta go, guys," the Korean teen tells them in a rush, scooping up the bag he'd brought with him and standing quickly.

"Hey, I can give you a ride," Tommy offers, standing as well.

"That'd be great, man, thanks," Adam agrees, nodding and with a small wave to the other three and a promise to be back from Tommy, the two leave.

The remaining three blink silently for a few minutes before the girls grin, bright as the sun, and high-five each other over the table. Billy shakes his head and sits back, ready to watch the girls' handiwork.


	7. Not So Smart Idea

**Summery: **The entire Ranger team relaxes after the power transfer to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Set after The Power Transfer Part Two. 

**A/N: **2nd updated chapter out of the five promised . Also the last of the fics that Starrah betaed for me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

"So, do you really think we'll do a good job?" Rocky asks the group as a whole, motioning to himself, Adam and Aisha. It seemed like only moments ago when the three of them had been watching at the sidelines. But now... but now they were Power Rangers. It seemed almost unreal. But it obviously wasn't; the cold, comforting weight of the communicator resting on his wrist assures him that this isn't some dream he's having. 

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly tells him with a grin, sipping at her soda. "I think you guys are gonna do great," she adds, beaming. She's obviously very happy with Zordon's choice of replacements, even if she is sad that they were needed at all. She's going to miss Jason, Zack and Trini, but she knew they were going to do good work.

It doesn't hurt, either, that this is just furthering the matchmaker's plans quite a bit.

"I'm just glad we can help," Adam admits, shrugging and shifting where he's sitting on the floor beside the couch, shifting a little uncomfortably when his shoulder brushes Tommy's leg. Tommy, though, doesn't seem to notice, much to the annoyance of the two girls.

"You three are more than just a big help," the White Ranger admits, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder and making the girls still in anticipation. "You're part of the team now, bro."

Disappointed with the nickname her friend has just been given, Aisha glances at Kimberly with a lost expression. Kimberly frowns a moment before standing, leaving the den and heading into the kitchen. She smiles at her mother and her mother smiles back. The smile turns confused when Kimberly digs through the recycling bin until she comes up with an empty glass bottle.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hart asks, brow furrowing.

"Getting a bottle for spin the bottle," the teenager tells her mother matter-of-factly, not allowing the woman a chance to reply as she removes the label and rinses it out. "Hopefully this won't backfire," she mutters under her breath as she dries the bottle and leaves the kitchen. Her mother shakes her head, before returning to what she'd been doing a moment before.

"Hey, Kim, where'd you go?" Aisha calls as she reenters the room, shutting the door leading to the hallway behind her.

"To get a bottle," she says, setting it down on the coffee table before pushing the piece of furniture out of the way.

"For what?" Billy asks, brow furrowing as he quickly moves to help.

"Spin the bottle," she says with a grunt as she pushes it out of the way, leaving room for all of them to sit on the floor in a circle.

Aisha and Rocky share alarmed looks. "Uh, Kim, you sure that's such a good idea?" the dark skinned girl asks nervously even as she slides off the loveseat she and the new Red Ranger had been sitting on.

"I figure it's a good way to break the tension," the girl in pink says simply, blowing some hair out of her face as she sits down beside her yellow-clad friend.

"I dunno, Kimberly..." Tommy says slowly, uncomfortably, sliding off the couch to sit beside Adam, who is looking like he wants more than anything to bolt from the room. "You and Aisha are the only girls here, and no offense but wouldn't it be sort of strange for us guys to kiss each other?"

"I believe I have to concur with Tommy, Kimberly. The male to female ratio would make for a very uncomfortable situation, all things considered," Billy agrees, glancing at Adam.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go, guys," Adam says suddenly while standing, glancing down at his watch. "It's late and I promised my mom I'd be home by 9."

Everyone glanced at each other, surprised and suddenly worried. "Adam, you okay?" Kimberly asks, pushing herself to her feet.

The Black Ranger shrugs noncommittally before beating a hasty retreat. Alarmed, the others glance at each other again before Aisha pushes herself to her feet, as well, and takes after him muttering a 'be right back' to Kimberly as she passes.

The Yellow Ranger finds her best friend just outside the front door, sitting on the front steps, looking down at his hands.

"Hey, Adam," she says softly as she sits down beside him. "You okay? You ran out pretty fast."

The dark haired teen hesitates a moment before turning worried eyes to his friend. "Do you think..." he hesitates before continuing, face twisting. "Do you think that Kimberly hates me or something?"

Taken aback, Aisha blinks at him before frowning. "She doesn't hate you," she tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He hesitates again before sighing in annoyance, mostly at himself. "You know, I didn't tell you or Rocky this, but after the triathlon a few weeks ago, Kimberly actually managed to get me to tell her that I liked her boyfriend." He runs a hand over his face, shaking his head. "I thought she'd forgotten until just now."

"Oh, Adam," Aisha sighs, put an arm around her friend and giving him a sideways hug. "She doesn't hate you and it wasn't intentional that she hurt your feelings. I think she was just trying to break the ice, give us all a good laugh." She grins suddenly, nudging him. "Could you imagine the look on Billy and Rocky's faces if one of them spun the bottle and it landed on the other?"

Adam blinks and lets out a startled laugh, shaking his head and rubbing his face again. "It would be priceless," he admits with another sigh. Then he looks serious. "Aisha, can you do me a favor?"

"Anytime," she says fiercely, removing her arm from around his shoulders and turning slightly to him, taking both of his slightly larger hands in her own. "You can ask anything of me, baby bear. Anytime."

"Don't let Kimberly tell the others about..." he trails off, giving her a meaningful look.

Aisha doesn't let him see her sadness as she squeezes his hands. "I won't. But you know, they may not care as much as you think they will," she tells him, adding the last softly, coaxingly, trying to get him out of the shell he's put himself in. It doesn't work as well as she'd hoped, but he gives her a smile and hugs her tightly.

"Maybe I'll be comfortable enough, one day. But for now, I just don't want..." he hesitates and sighs. "It's the first time in a long time that we've found others who actually want to be around us for more than five minutes." He gets an amused glint in his eyes as he smiles, fully now. "I think they've managed to overlook the weird parts."

Aisha laughs, patting him on the shoulder. When she's done, she lets out a sigh, turning serious again. "You wanna come back in?"

Her question earns a sigh and a shaken head. "Nah; I think it's best if I just go home. I don't think I could face the others right now," he tells her, looking apologetic.

Aisha nods in understanding before standing and giving him a hand up. "You take care of yourself, baby bear, and walk home carefully," she tells him, mothering him as she always does.

Amused, he gives her a brief hug. "Yeah, yeah; whatever you say, momma bear," he tells her in his usual amused tone, the one he saves for when she's mothering him like she is now. They're the same age, but she still treats him like her baby brother. It's amusing, comforting and annoying.

With a small wave, he heads off, hands in his pockets as he walks the two blocks home.

Once she can no longer see him, even with the few street lights along the road, she heads back inside, unsurprised to find everyone gathered near the front entrance, looking worried.

"Is Adam okay?" Kimberly asks, looking guilty.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Aisha reassures her, shaking her head. "He just had a long day and it finally caught up to him," she explains, shrugging.

Tommy, looking worried, glances past Aisha at the door. "Maybe one of us should go talk to him?"

The other four glance at each other in surprise but Aisha shakes her head. "Nah; it's best just to leave him be for the time being," she tells them, waving her hand.

Kimberly sighs, shaking her head, still looking slightly guilty as she motions them back towards the den. "C'mon; we can at least talk for a little while longer," she tells them, shooting one last glance towards the door before following everyone back further into her house.


	8. Let's Talk

**Summery: **Aisha worries about Adam while watching him throw himself into preparations for the Vice-Versa dance. Set during Goldar's Vice-Versa.

**A/N: **3rd of the promised 5 chapters. If you guys see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them, please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

Aisha could admit her unease had a great deal to do with the girl that Adam was currently 'courting'. But that was only part of it; it was the suddenness of the attraction. One moment, the two were talking, and the next Adam was being led around like a puppy dog. It was too close to what had happened when they were younger for Aisha to be completely comfortable with the situation.

"Adam, I know you're hurting right now, but don't you think turning to a complete stranger is a bad idea?" she asks of him on their way home from the Youth Center. He'd been silent most of the way, but when he wasn't being silent, he was talking about how great Sabrina was, or how good a fighter she was.

Some times, it was hard being friends with a guy. Especially when they were being so dense.

"What do you mean, I'm hurting? Why would I be hurting? We're doing great in our new school, we've made some good friends, and we haven't had an attack from Rita since last week," the young Asian says with an air of contentment. But she's known him since middle school and she wasn't fooled by his act.

"Please, Adam; do us both a favor and save your head the beating it's going to get in a minute," she warned, stopping him and turning him so she could look him in the eyes. "Look, I know how much you like Tommy. I also know that you haven't spoken to him, or Kim, since that night a few weeks ago."

He flinches at the reminder and sighs; he knows she's right, no matter how much he hates to admit it.

"Please, just..." He waves his hand, pulling his arm out of her hand and starting to walk away.

"Adam, you _have_ to talk to someone, even if it isn't me," Aisha begs, jogging to catch up with him. "You can't keep it all bottled up," she continues to plead with him when she's finally walking beside him again, shaking her head.

He stops again, looking like he's actually thinking about it. Then he nods, glancing over his shoulder with a small, pained-looking smile.

"Alright, momma bear; let's talk," he finally tells her, motioning with his head in the direction they needed to go to get to his house. "I think mom got some Rocky Road last time she went shopping; I'm sure she won't mind if there's some missing," he continues, grinning and knowing it was a done deal.

Aisha smirks in amusement; not only did she know him well, but _he_ knew _her_ well.

"You know me too well," she informs him and linking arms with him as they continue up their street. They both wave to Kimberly as they pass her house, Aisha winking at the girl in pink.

Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day, after all.


	9. A Littly Vice Versa

**Summery:** Everything that was going right in the Vice-Versa dance seems to go horribly wrong for Adam. Luckilly, he's got two over-protective 'sisters', a super-smart 'brother' and a 'white knight' to watch out for him. At least, sort of. Set just after Goldar's Vice-Versa. 

**A/N: **4th of the 5 promised chapters. Possibly the longest so far xD If you guys see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them, please! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

Adam was having a blast. He was dancing with a nice, pretty girl. He was there with his friends. And, most of all, he'd gotten more than one smile out of Tommy. All-in-all, it wasn't bad. And it sure as hell beat staying home alone. 

Unfortunately, while that nice and pretty girl was graceful on the other side of a volley ball net, she wasn't so much on the dance floor. His feet were killing him, but he didn't dare say anything- he didn't want to ruin the night. And it doesn't help that his legs are starting to get tired; there hadn't been much of a chance to rest between the fight with Goldar and Scorpina and coming to the dance. And while he's sure he could last a few more hours, his feet have other ideas.

Executing a twirl with his dance partner, his sore feet get tangled in hers and without so much as a warning, they both go down. Luckily, they'd been on the edges of the 'dance floor' and only a few other couples pay them any mind, laughing and shaking their heads as they pass.

"Man, are you okay?" He asks his partner, concentrating on her well being first. Not only can he take care of himself, he wasn't the one who'd taken the brunt of the landing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she laughs, shaking her long hair out as they both sit up.

"Good; I'm sorry I tripped us up," he grins at her, shaking his head and making to get up. Only to find himself back on his ass, feeling embarrassed as hell and very much like he wants the floor to swallow him whole.

After all, isn't it the _girl_ who's supposed to twist her ankle at the dance?

"Hey, you okay, Adam?" Sarah asks him, looking worried when he doesn't get up right away. She comes to his side once she's up, herself.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I think I twisted my ankle," he tells her sheepishly, grumbling under his breath and trying to fight his face from heating up.

The girl blinks a moment, her lips twitching. "Let me go get one of your friends," she tells him, quickly moving away so he couldn't see her laughing.

He groans in annoyance, rubbing his face with his hands; he knew this night had been going too well. When he's done bemoaning his misfortune, he drags himself the last few feet to the steps leading up into the juice bar. He stretches his leg out in front of him, cringing when his ankle began to throb with pain, hoping that he doesn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy appear with his 'date', all of them looking worried.

"You okay, Adam?" Aisha asks him, kneeling down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been better," he grudgingly tells the dark skinned girl, feeling his cheeks threatening to warm up again. "Man, I'm sorry about ruining your night," he adds to Sarah, looking apologetic and very much like he wants to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"It's alright," she tells him with a laugh, patting his shoulder. "Take care of yourself; I'm going to get back to dancing," she adds the last with an apologetic look before turning and heading back into the crowd.

He shakes his head at her retreating back, feeling sorry for whoever she dragged into dancing with her.

"What happened?" Kimberly finally asks, more distracted with glaring a little at the retreating girl's back than actually asking how he's doing. By the look on her face, she's not very happy with Sarah, probably thinking that it was quite rude to leave one's date, especially when they get hurt. Obviously, Sarah hadn't liked Adam as much as she had claimed.

"I tripped over my own feet," Adam tells the Pink Ranger dryly, shaking his head. "I should probably go ahead and go home; I don't want to ruin anyone else's night," he adds to his friends with another shake of his head, trying to stand again. He can't keep himself from letting out a small groan of pain and annoyance when his foot won't hold his weight. Aisha catches him around the waist before he can fall again, helping him sit back down.

The Yellow Ranger suddenly stills, a slow grin spreading across her face. A grin that Adam doesn't like the least bit, especially when it is echoed by first Kimberly and then, more slowly and more subdued, by Billy.

"Tommy, would you mind taking Adam home?" the Pink Ranger asks of her own white-clad date. "Aisha and I aren't quite strong enough to be of any real help, and Billy's not quite tall enough," she explains her reasoning, glancing at each as she says her piece.

"And Rocky's too oblivious," Aisha adds, rolling her eyes at their red-clad friend. The teen in question was currently at the center of the crowd, dancing with his date, and didn't seem to even notice that his other five friends were no longer on the dance floor.

"Alright," Tommy shrugged, stooping and helping Adam up. The Black Ranger shot a glance at the other three, frowning when he finds them grinning at each other conspiringly. He can't keep himself from jumping a little when his attention is brought back to Tommy when the taller teen wrapped an arm around his waist. "You okay?" Tommy asks, obviously referring to his jumpiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers back slowly, shaking his head a little. "I'm just tired," he explains off his jumpiness, shifting a little on the foot he's able to stand on. "Let's just..." He waves his hand around before putting an arm over Tommy's shoulders so he can walk easier.

"Be careful, guys," Kimberly advises seriously, though it doesn't keep her from grinning widely again a moment later.

The two give a small wave to the others as they head out.

They manage to walk three blocks in complete silence before Adam finally gets up the guts to talk about the others.

"So, did you notice anything weird about the girls, or was I just imagining things?" he asks of his friend, hissing when he attempts to walk on his own two feet only to find that his ankle is still hurting. A lot.

"Whoa, easy," Tommy tells him, frowning. "You twisted your ankle pretty badly; you don't want to make it worse," he warns, hoisting Adam's body closer to his side so he can take more weight off said ankle. He doesn't seem to notice Adam's squeak of protest or the flush that has suffused the teen's face. Or, if he notices, he doesn't say anything. Which, for Adam, is just fine, thanks. "As for the others," he starts, getting back to the question Adam had asked, "I'm not sure what to make of their odd behavior. They've been acting that way for a while now, especially the girls." He casts a rueful glance down at the young man he's helping.

Adam blinks, ignoring his unease and focusing on the matter at hand. "What do you think they could be up to?" he asks with a frown, brow furrowing. "Normally, if Aisha's planning something, she's really obvious about it. Maybe I'm missing something..." the last is muttered mostly to himself, though the taller of the two does hear him.

"Kim, too." His brow furrows a moment. "Maybe they're under some kind of spell," he offers, mostly joking.

Adam blinks at the thought and then laughs. "Yeah, the spell of 'let's keep Adam and Tommy in the dark'." He snorts at the irony of his own statement; the sun had long since gone down and the two of them were carefully walking through the dark streets.

Tommy chuckles. "Yeah, and their mission is to knock our heads together before demanding chocolate out of us," he continues on with the joke, shaking his head at his own antics.

Adam snorts. "Or they're just trying to throw us together at every opportunity," he grins, though it becomes a little forced when he realizes that Aisha may actually be doing just that.

He loves his best friend, but there are just some things that he really would like for her to leave well enough alone. Though, that doesn't explain Kimberly.

"I'm sure the girls will let us know whatever they're up to eventually," Tommy comments, breaking through the tense train of thought that Adam found himself following. He shakes it off immediately, deciding to just enjoy the time he has to spend with his friend.

...who just also happens to be the current object of his affections.

"Yeah, probably. Or at least, we can hope," Adam quickly agrees, mentally attempting (again) to push the unwanted thoughts away. Normally, he's pretty good at stomping those particular thoughts down enough to function around Tommy. But tonight...

God, what had Aisha and Kimberly been thinking, making Tommy walk him home?

"Is this it?" The White Ranger's question brings him back from his silent misery and plotting to kill both the Yellow and Pink Rangers. He glances around, both disappointed and relieved to find that it was, in fact, his home that they'd stopped by.

"Yeah, this is it," he sighs. "You can leave me there if you want," he adds with a shrug, nodding to the front porch.

"Nah, I think I'll sit with you for a while; it's a nice night," Tommy tells him, gently helping him over to one of the couches placed on the covered porch.

Adam doesn't know whether to groan in abject horror or thank the gods. He settles for smiling slightly and nodding, taking his own weight a little better as he's set down on the comfortable new piece of outdoor furniture. Tommy sinks down beside him with a tired sigh and he immediately feels bad.

"Man, you didn't have to walk me home like this; I could have just called my mom and she would have come and pick me up," he tells him, shifting a little so that his twisted ankle is put up on the small table.

"Nah, it's cool," Tommy answers, closing his eyes and leaning back, stretching. "I'm actually glad I walked you home; as much as I love Kim, she's... well," he shoots a rueful glance at his black-clad friend, shrugging and closing his eyes again. He misses the pained glance that Adam gives him before the Asian teen gets his bearings and emotions under control.

"So, you and Kim- you two are pretty serious, huh?" Adam asks, shooting for casual and falling just short.

Tommy blinks his eyes open, frowning in concern at his friend. But then he really thinks about the question curiously.

"I love her," he admits, shrugging. "But then, I loved Trini, too." At Adam's confused look, he shrugs and smiles ruefully. "They're both two of the best friends I've ever had." Then he shrugs again. "It is at least a little different with Kim, though. She's something special."

"What about the others?" the current Black Ranger asks, heart pounding almost painfully. What about me, he wants to ask. He also wants to hit his head on the nearest flat surface, but he won't be able to do that until he gets back into the house.

"Well, Jason's like the brother I never had. He was the first, besides Kimberly, to really accept me into the group. Trini was really spiritual; she was the 'big sister' everyone went to for advice. Zack was the man to go to for advice on girls." He sighs, sounding sad and nostalgic; it's only been three weeks since the original three left, but it already feels like a lifetime. "I think Rocky and Aisha will probably end up being a mix of both Trini and Zack- they're the people you'd want to go to for advice."

Tommy pauses, looking even more thoughtful than before. Slowly, he sits up, glancing at Adam, looking as though he's deep in thought.

"Then there's you," the White Ranger muses, eyeing him. "You're so quiet. But when you say things, you really mean them. Or when you ask questions, they're the ones that need to be asked but no one seems to want to ask. You're a lot like Trini; I've noticed it in the way you do your katas." A hand is placed on his shoulder, careful and like it fit there. "There's just something... about you..." Tommy's words had trailed off into a whisper, gravity beginning to work its magic.

For a single second, Adam thought they were actually going to kiss. For one whole second, he thought he may actually be able to thank the girls for making Tommy walk him home.

Then, the second was shattered, the creaking of the front door startling them both and nearly giving them heart attacks. His mother, keys in hand, stepped out onto the front porch, turning when she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. She blinks at them, curious and surprised.

"Adam?" She asks, blinking.

"Yeah, mom," Adam breathes, letting out a breath and laughing a little. "Geeze, you startled us," he tells her, shaking his head in amusement. Realizing there's continued silence, he flushes lightly in embarrassment. "Oh, mom, this is Tommy; he's one of the others that I met the weekend Rocky, Aisha and I came here for the Ninja competition," he introduces.

"It's nice to meet you, Tommy," the older woman says gently, smiling at the teen dressed mostly in white.

"You, too, Mrs. Park," he nods, standing. "Well, I should probably get back; I still gotta get Kim home. See you at the study session at Billy's tomorrow, Adam?" Tommy asks and, upon getting a nod in agreement, he makes a hasty retreat.

"What a nice young man," Adam's mother muses, shaking her head and coming to take the place that Tommy had just left. "He's quite handsome, too," she teases, winking.

"Mom!" Adam groans, covering his face and hoping to any god that would listen that Tommy wasn't within earshot.

"You know, I was just about to come and get you; I would have, too, if you had called," the woman continues on, as though she hadn't just embarrassed her child and as if he hadn't spoken at all.

The thought strikes him, making him blink. "You know, Rocky was supposed to spend the night tonight and we were going to go over to Billy's together tomorrow," he comments, brow furrowing. "Aisha knew that. So, why..." He trails off, dumbfounded and completely confused.

"Such is the way of females, son; it's best not to try too hard to figure us out," his mother tells him laughingly, patting his knee. "Come on; let's get you inside." She eyes his elevated foot. "You've got some explaining to do." He opens his mouth to worriedly protest, but she holds up hand to silence it. "Aht! We'll talk later about other things. And you won't have to worry about your father- he won't hear anything from me about cute boys who walk you home." She winks at him again, laughing when his face turns an even darker shade of red.

"MOM!"

His only answer is her continued laughing.


	10. New Plan

**Summery: **Meanwhile, back at the dance, the four plotting teens don't think their plan is going so well. So, they plan to come up with a new one. Set just after Adam leaves the dance with Tommy in "A Little Vice-Versa"; set after Goldar's Vice-Versa. 

**A/N: **The last of the promised 5 chapters. If you guys see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them, please! Hopefully, I can start updating once a week again. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

* * *

The three watch as the two left them, the taller of the two taking most of the weight off of his friend's ankle.

It couldn't have been a more perfect situation if they'd concocted it to actually happen. But that was the problem- it wasn't really happening; it was just a good friend helping another good friend home. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Guys, this isn't working," Kimberly tells her friends as Rocky joins them, coming from the dance floor with a wide grin on his face. But the grin soon fades as he glances curiously around the group, confused.

"Hey, Kim, weren't you dancing with Tommy a little while ago?" the red-clad young man asks while using a napkin to dab at his face.

"He took Adam home," Aisha explains shortly, shaking her head.

Rocky's face lights up, his grin returning. "Well, that's good." He pauses, glancing at the serious and annoyed faces of his friends and his grin fades again. "...Isn't it?" He asks finally, uncertain.

"It would be great, if they would just-" Kimberly waves her hands around in annoyance, looking for the right word and coming up with a blank.

"Cooperate?" Billy offers dryly, actually scowling.

"That's it exactly," Aisha agrees with a dark scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're just not doing what we thought they would do. And it's really starting to get on my nerves," she adds the last with a small growl, clenching her hands into fists, looking as though she wants to punch something.

Or someone.

"The only way we can really get them to do what we want is to _tell_ them what we want," Rocky points out with a heavy sigh, reaching past his friends to grab a small cup of punch.

"Which just isn't an option," Kimberly states firmly, glaring at Rocky for even suggesting such a thing. "While it may help in some cases, it could make the entire thing fall apart faster than one of the Power Ranger's Zord fights." The last is said with a meaningful look.

"Maybe we should actually ask someone for advice or something," Rocky comments, sipping at his punch and watching the dancers, more lost in thought than actually seeing his fellow teenagers having a good time.

"But who would we ask?" Aisha asks, mostly rhetorically. She didn't think that there was anyone who could give them advice that wouldn't then go to either of their targets and tattle like some four year old.

"Well, I don't know. We _could_ ask Mrs. Park," Rocky suggests, shooting Aisha a stern look.

"Oh, no. No way. You know how Adam's dad feels about the whole thing, and if we tell Mrs. Park, she's sure to tell his dad." There were bad memories there, none that either wanted to think about. While the three - Adam, Aisha and Rocky - respected each other's parents, Adam's were probably the strictest of the five adults. And Mr. Park wanted more than anything for Adam to follow in his footsteps; to become a corporate man once he was finished with high school, get married, have a family. He hadn't believed it when his son, with the support of his two best friends, had come out to him and his wife.

Over all, it hadn't ended well.

"You'll have to tell that story some time," Kimberly breaks through the heavy silence that has fallen between the two, obviously worried about the dark looks that were showing clearly on Aisha and Rocky's faces. They had obviously remembered something they didn't want to talk about, but it was Kimberly's experience that talking about it made it easier.

Well, most of the time, anyway.

"Maybe. That's something that Adam would have to agree to, though," Aisha tells the Pink Ranger softly, shaking her head with another sigh. "But we're getting off track- what are we going to do about the boys?"

The other three glance at each other, all three looking completely at a loss as to what to do. Finally, Kimberly restates what she'd said earlier, hoping it'll help at least get the ball rolling.

"The whole thing just isn't working the way we want it to. And telling them is definitely out of the question. But we have to do something before it completely falls apart," she tells the group, adding the last with a firm nod.

"Maybe we could some how get them to spend more time alone together," Billy suggests, speaking for the first time since his earlier completion of Kimberly's sentence.

"It's a thought, though I'm not sure how we're going to make that happen; Adam usually tries to stick with Aisha or me, and Tommy spends his time with Kimberly or on the mats," Rocky points out, though he's still thinking about it when he finishes. The other two look thoughtful, as well.

"Well, maybe we can get them nearly alone, but with one of us with them," Kimberly finally suggested, speaking slowly as she thinks aloud. "If there's one of us with them, they won't think anything of it. But that way, we could steer where they're going better than just shoving them together." Her eyes light up as she processes that this is what they should have been doing all along. "Why didn't we think of this before?!"

"Because we've been too busy focusing on the _hypothesis_ that it may actually work, rather than putting the thesis into practice," Billy points out, once again shedding light on something that Kimberly had nearly missed. His statement causes the two girls to glance guiltily at each other, even as they realize that while he's correct, they're moving past that now.

The two girls reach past their blue-clad friend, snagging glasses of punch of their own. Aisha and Kimberly raise the glasses, grinning now.

"So, to the plan?" Aisha asked of the toast proposal, glancing at the two boys in their small group of matchmakers.

"To the plan," Rocky agreed, grinning and raising his glass.

"To the plan," Billy adds, looking reluctant but willing.

"To the plan," the girls say together, giggling as the four 'chink' the plastic glasses together.

"Let's hope this one works better than the last," Aisha adds, earning a laugh from all three of her friends.


	11. Happy Coincidence

**Summery: **The Rangers prepare for the scavenger hunt with the matchmakers seeing the perfect opportunity to try and bring their two targets just a little closer. Of course, said two are still completely clueless.

**A/N: **I want to apologize profusely for not posting this sooner. It's actually been sitting in my documents area for quite some time now. I just got distracted and completely forgot about it until I got a message from telling me that this story had gotten another favorite XD So, yes. I apologize again; hopefully I won't get so caught up in what I was doing that I forget all about this story. I would actually like to see how it ends (though I have a pretty good idea). Again, this is completely unbetaed (except for the usual quadruple check I do while fixing things) so if you guys spot anything, let me know so I can fix it!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable; that all belongs to someone else. No money is being made off of this.

**Dedication: **To all my reviewers and all the people who have added my penname or this story as a favorite- without you, I don't think I'd still be posting it or really even remembering that it's on my harddrive XD

* * *

Kimberly can't believe their luck. This is... This is...

"Man, this is so awesome!" Aisha gushes, speaking all of their thoughts. "It's almost like someone heard our prayers, or something."

"While it is more likely that this is only a coincidence of epic proportions, it is still quite phenomenal that our luck has held this far into things," Billy agrees, actually grinning brightly.

The four glance over at the subjects of their conversation. The two are looking over the list for the scavenger hunt, obviously discussing some of the items the group will need to find. They're standing close together, their heads bent close. So close, in fact that if they turn their heads at the same, right- or wrong, depending on how you look at it-, time, they would end up kissing.

And while that may or may not be a good thing where their plan was concerned, it would certainly be a bad idea over-all; being in the middle of a semi-crowded hallway kind of sucked.

"So, how are we gonna split? If the two of them are put together by themselves, it'll look really weird and they'll both think something is up," Rocky comments. While stating the obvious, he does make a good point.

"I'll go with them," Kimberly finally volunteers, still watching the two with an odd gleam in her eyes. "It won't look too odd, and I can keep an eye on them."

Aisha puts an arm around her friend, looking only slightly guilty. "You're doing a big thing, Kim. You didn't have to do this for Adam, but you are anyway," the Yellow Ranger compliments her friend softly, giving her a sideways hug.

Kimberly smiles slightly and returns the hug. "Personally, I think that Adam and Rocky brave for putting up with you like they do," Kimberly comments, joining in Billy and Rocky's laughter when Aisha turns on her.

At the sound of their friends' laughter, both of them pause in their studying of the scavenger hunt list. They look up in time to see Aisha hitting Kimberly upside the head before beginning to speak softly once more.

"They've gotten to be really good friends," Tommy comments dryly, quirking an eyebrow in their general direction.

"Yeah. It's kind of freaky," Adam agrees, shaking his head. "I think Kimberly and Aisha are plotting something." Though he had a pretty good idea what it was, he didn't want to say anything. That almost-kiss a few nights ago had made for an uncomfortable encounter when they'd all gone to study at Billy's. It had lasted until they'd both silently agreed this morning to completely forget about it.

"I just hope it doesn't end up being something that leads to disaster," Tommy comments with a shake of his head.

"You and me both," Adam mutters, shaking his head.

He doesn't have time to really think about it any further as the other four join them.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tommy asks, deferring to his girlfriend and the others, watching them with curiosity.

"Divide and conquer; we'll split into two teams and each team will take half the list," Kimberly declares, glancing back over her shoulder at the other three.

"How are we going to split up?" Adam asks carefully, glancing at Rocky and Aisha with a frown when he notices them trying not to giggle. "Aisha, Rocky and I don't quite know the city all that well yet."

A light bulb seemed to go off over Kimberly's head, a slow grin lighting her face. "In that case, you'll come with me and Tommy, and Billy will go with Aisha and Rocky. He's better at teaching things than we are, anyway."

Billy looked genuinely startled at her compliment, smiling a little in embarrassment when the others agree. No one seems to notice the worried look that Adam is shooting around the group.

"So, we'll take the first half and you guys can take the second half?" Tommy offers, splitting up the cards evenly.

"Alright," Rocky agrees, taking them and glancing through them briefly before handing them over to Billy. "We'll meet back at the Juice Bar, then?" He asks, grinning a little at his nervous best friend.

"Sure!" The others agree. Then, the group splits. Even as they're starting to go over their list of items to find, Adam can't help but wonder if he'd just been given the short end of the stick.


	12. Observations

**Summery of Chapter:** The group has split up and they're following the clues to find their items. While looking for one of their clues, Tommy observes Kimberly with Adam. Set during Scavenger Hunt.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long to post. I didn't want to post it until I'd gotten past the block I'd found myself in while writing part 25. Now that that one's polished off, I'm going to start posting chapters again, trying to keep ahead so that I have something to give you all. Thanks so, so much to **Goma-Ryu**, **Heiko**, **DarkxYaoixLove**, **andybear**, **Eerie Iri** and **Morphin' In**; you all are so very awesome to take the time to review, even though I haven't responded to you. I would also like to take a moment to thank all those who have read and _haven't _reviewed; I know you're out there, and even though you don't drop me a line, I still appreciate the attention you've given my little story. Just to warn you, this part hasn't been betaed. Any mistakes are most definitely mine. Enjoy this and part 13!

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers and its characters, as well as the various places and objects, all belong to Saban and Disney. No money is being made off of this; it was done purely for the entertainment value.

* * *

"Let's see..." Kimberly murmurs softly, looking over the clue she'd been handed. She frowns a moment before clearing her throat and reading aloud, "Rubber and strong, these move you along. In the lake, in a pool, even the ocean, too. Any color, any size, just one of a pair will do." When she's finished reading, she scrunches her face up in consternation, obviously confused by what she'd just read aloud.

"Just one of a pair..." Adam mutters thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. "So, we know it takes two, normally. But we only need one of a pair," he lists the major clues, glancing back over the clue over Kimberly's shoulder.

Tommy frowns behind the both of them. While he trusts his friends, and he trusts Kimberly, this has been happening all morning. And it's starting to make him uncomfortable. He doesn't want to say anything, and he doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but it's starting to get hard not to.

"Oh! I know!" Adam suddenly speaks up, nearly knocking heads with the Pink Ranger in his excitement. "My dad has a pair of scuba flippers back in the garage. There's a pair, they're rubber, and we only have to take one for it to count." He grins brightly at them, obviously very proud of his deduction.

Tommy smiles, too, the enthusiasm infectious as he follows the two down the street from the Youth Center. They wave at Kimberly's mother as they pass her house before walking the block to Adam's house.

When they arrive, Adam looks surprised to see his father washing the car in the driveway. "Hey, dad; I thought you said we were going to do that tomorrow?" He sounds curious, a frown on his face.

Mr. Park turns, startled, nearly spraying the three teens with the hose before he puts it down on the concrete drive, wiping his hands on the worn and comfortable-looking slacks. "Adam," he greets, before smiling ruefully. "Your mother actually kicked me out of the house; said my complaining was getting too loud," he laughs, shaking his head.

Adam laughs, too, understanding his father's words.

"So, who's your friend and the pretty girl you've brought home?" The older man's eyes are shrewd as he eyes them both. Tommy catches the embarrassment on his friend's face and the frown, though he doesn't quite understand it.

"Dad, this is Tommy and his girlfriend, Kimberly. They're both friends from school," Adam tells his father, voice tense.

Tommy notices, too, the emphasis that Adam put on Kimberly being his girlfriend. The need to be clear is obviously very important to the Asian youth, though he does wonder at the tense silence that falls over them once Adam is done speaking. He also notices the odd look that Mr. Park is giving his son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Park," Kimberly suddenly speaks up, hoping to break the ice and shatter the tense silence that had fallen.

"You, too, Kimberly," the older man says, still sounding tense. The uncomfortable silence returns before Adam finally remembers why they were even here in the first place.

"Oh! Dad, do you mind if I borrow one of your flippers? We're working through a scavenger hunt, and it's one of the items we need," he tells his father, as though they hadn't been standing there a moment before in uncomfortable silence.

The older man eyes him for a long moment before sighing, bending down and picking up his hose. "Sure; just make sure it gets put back when you're done with it." He turns back to rinsing the suds off the black car, shoulders stiff and back purposefully to them.

Tommy and Kimberly glance at each other in worry as Adam disappears a moment into the garage and then returns a moment later, carrying a blue flipper in his hands. He doesn't say anything to his father as he motions for the other two to follow him away. It's a good block away from his house before he finally relaxes, his shoulders slumped a little.

Kimberly glances at her boyfriend once, worry clear on her face before she scoots past the White Ranger to wrap an arm around Adam, giving him a good squeeze as they walk. "You okay?" She asks, worry clear.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Adam answers with a grateful smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze back.

She hesitates a moment before asking softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Adam sighs, giving her another squeeze before releasing her, almost reluctantly in Tommy's eyes. "Let's just have fun today, alright?" He asks of her, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy.

The young man shifts a little before nodding, uncomfortable again. He feels a little sorry for Adam but he'll have to set things straight, and soon.

After all, Kim is his girlfriend.


	13. Confrontation

**Summery of Chapter: **After getting the wrong idea from observing Kim and Adam, Tommy confronts Adam. Set during Scavenger Hunt. About half an hour after Story 11.

**A/N: **Am I mean to the characters? Absolutely. But I can promise you things get better soon. Enjoy part 13 and look for 14 and 15 tomorrow! )

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers and its characters, as well as the various places and objects, all belong to Saban and Disney. No money is being made off of this; it was done purely for the entertainment value.

* * *

The two stand outside the gym teacher's office while Kimberly attempts to sweet talk a whistle out of him, silence heavy and bordering on uncomfortable. Adam had noticed that Tommy had been tense most of the day, though it had gotten worse when they'd left his house after getting the scuba flipper. Had his father been that off-putting? It makes him nervous because if the older man had been such, Tommy wouldn't be the first one scared away from being his friend.

"Tommy, look--"

"Adam, I--"

They blink at each other when they realize they'd started to speak at the same time. The shorter of the two shrugs, motioning for Tommy to continue first.

"Look, man. I know that moving here has been really hard for you, especially with becoming a Ranger," Tommy starts out, looking uncomfortable and even tenser than before.

"You all have made it really easy," Adam agrees. "A lot easier than it would have been if we hadn't known anyone but each other."

"Yeah, look... I know how hard it is moving to a new school. And how nice Kim is." He seems to struggle with forming the right words.

Adam frowns a moment before laughing a little. "You know, I thought Kimberly hated me at first," he admits, though he realizes that probably hadn't been the best idea a moment later when Tommy's sharp eyes are turned on him with a frown.

"Why?" The sharpness of the question startles Adam, and he looks guilty.

"Well, it's nothing in particular. It was just how she acted around me, is all," he sighs, shaking his head. "Especially since--" he bites his tongue before he can let it slip out. Though, he almost wishes he had at the look he's being given.

"Especially since what?" The white Ranger asks tensely.

The defensiveness that he'd learned to cultivate when he'd lived in Stone Canyon comes back in full force, hands clenching into fists. Ready to defend himself, even though it was his own tongue that got him into this mess. Then again, it usually was.

"Don't worry about it; it doesn't concern you, Tommy," Adam tells the taller teen sharply, thinly. He doesn't want to have this argument. Or this 'conversation', either.

"If it concerns my girlfriend, it does concern me." His eyes are narrowed and he's looming over the shorter boy with a scowl.

But Adam doesn't back down. "And it doesn't concern her either," he snaps, scowling right back.

Kimberly chooses that moment to come back, freezing when she sees the two and the way they're standing.

"Uh... What's going on?" she asks meekly, worried as to what happened.

"Nothing," Tommy mutters sullenly, turning to his girlfriend with a forced smile. He doesn't notice the hurt look that's briefly flashed in his direction before the 'mask' falls over Adam's face. "Did you get the whistle?" He asks, moving the conversation away from the tension that was now thick in the air.

"Yeah," Kimberly says slowly, glancing worriedly at Adam before handing the whistle over to him to add to their bag of items.

"Okay, let's go find the next item, then," Tommy states, pushing roughly past Adam and out the gym door.

"What happened?" Kimberly demands, worry even clearer now than it had been before.

"Nothing; don't worry about it, Kim," Adam tells her softly before turning and following Tommy out. He finds the taller boy waiting out in the hall, glaring at nothing in particular. He makes sure to keep a safe distance away, short nails scratching at the chipped paint on one of the walls.

Kimberly joins them a moment later, looking slightly put out as she snatches the clues from Tommy's hands, glaring at him a moment before turning her attention to the little piece of paper in her hand.

"Let's see..." she mutters, shooting scowls at them both as she does a quick read-through of the clue.

Adam knows he screwed up, royally, even if he hadn't meant to. He just can't even begin to think about how to fix it.


End file.
